1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a flexible fiberoptic bronchoscope and, more particularly, to a unidirectional flow control valve particularly adapted for use with a bronchoscope manifold.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bronchoscopy includes an evaluation of the respiratory system, including voice box (larynx), wind pipe (trachea), and the airways (bronchi) for evidence of any abnormality. The physician can see these structures during different stages of the breathing cycle. He/she can also take pictures and record the images on video. This is helpful when explaining the results of the procedure to the patient and/or family. The video image is also helpful for the physician to monitor the progress of any abnormality found.
Bronchoscopy is usually performed by a pulmonologist, respiratory therapist or a thoracic surgeon. Although a bronchoscope does not allow for direct viewing and inspection of the lung tissue itself, samples of the lung tissue can be biopsied through the bronchoscope for examination in the laboratory.
There are two types of bronchoscopes—a flexible fiber optic bronchoscope and a rigid bronchoscope. Since the 1960s, the fiber optic bronchoscope has progressively supplanted the rigid bronchoscope because of overall ease of use. In addition, patients typically do not require general anesthesia for fiberoptic bronchoscopy while a rigid bronchoscopy requires additional medical personnel to perform the procedure because general anesthesia is required. During the bronchoscopy, the examiner can see the tissues of the airways either directly by looking through the instrument or by viewing on a TV monitor.
Depending on the indication the examiner will choose between the flexible fiber optic bronchoscope or the rigid bronchoscope. For example, if a patient were coughing up large amounts of blood, a rigid bronchoscope is used since it has better optics for viewing and large suction channel.
Complications of bronchoscopy to the patient are relatively rare and most often minor. These can include: Nose bleeding (epistaxis); Vocal cord injury Irregular heart beats; Lack of oxygen to the body's tissues; Heart injury due to the medication or lack of oxygen; Bleeding from the site of biopsy; Punctured lung (pneumothorax); Damage to teeth (from rigid bronchoscopy); or complications from pre-medications or general anesthesia.
However, generally not considered in the use of fiberoptic bronchoscopes are the potential complications to the pulmonologist or a thoracic surgeon performing the procedure. Many aspects in the use of bronchoscopes can allow for escape and dispersal of the patient's body fluids past the insertion manifold used to guide the bronchoscope due to positive end expiratory pressure. By way of example of such hazards:                Washing—Squirts of salt water (saline) are injected through the bronchoscope into the area of interest and the fluid is then suctioning back. This process is repeated several times to obtain adequate samples, which are then submitted to the laboratory for analysis.        Needle aspiration—A small needle is inserted into the airway and through the wall of the airway to obtain samples outside of the airway for analysis under a microscope.        Forceps biopsy—Forceps may be used to biopsy either a visible lesion in the airway or a lung lesion. Abnormal tissue that is visible in the airway is usually easily biopsied. However, a mass that is in the lung tissue is deep within the lung and usually requires a biopsy using special x-ray guidance (fluoroscopy). Specimens obtained are sent to a pathologist for inspection under a microscope.        In a bronchoalveolar lavage (BAL), the physician injects a small amount of saline through the bronchoscope into the airways and then sucks it back through the suction port of the bronchoscope. The fluid obtained contains saline plus secretions from the lung, bacteria (if present), cells, etc. This sample is sent to the laboratory for various tests.Further, bronchoscopy is performed in various settings, including same-day outpatient bronchoscopy suite, operating room, hospital ward, and/or intensive care unit. In any of these settings, and with any of these procedures, a real risk of contamination or infection of the pulmonologist or a thoracic surgeon performing the procedure is present due to splashing of fluid secretions, either during the procedure or at the end during the removal of the instrument.        
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,086,529 describes a bronchoscope manifold with compressible diaphragmatic valve.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,041,775 describes a intrapulmonary aerosolizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,657 describes a intrapulmonary aerosolizer.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,800 describes a intrapulmonary aerosolizer
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,306 describes a respiratory manifold with accessory access port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,598,840 describes a sealed ventilation circuit interface system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,607 describes a ventilator manifold with accessory access port.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,333,606 describes a endotracheal respiration system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,309,902 describes a respiratory support system and suction catheter device.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,586,491 describes a bronchoscope with small gauge viewing attachment.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of protecting the pulmonologist or a thoracic surgeon performing the procedure from contamination by a patient's bodily fluids.